Soul Eater Chaat Room
by RandomDancing123
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen when the Soul Eater dudes got chat room accounts? This story! A random chat room one shot dedicated to my cousin for her 13th birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**A/N- **I just felt like writing a random chat room. There isn't enough Soul Eater ones on FanFiction, so I figured I'd write one! This is dedicated to my cousin for her birthday! You may know her as my editor AKA THE BEST EDITOR IN THE WORLD!Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Who knows, one of my past lives may have… but as of now, I don't. Working on it, though…

**Soul Eater Chat Room**

_CoolestDeathScythe267 has logged in_

_8Symmetry8 has logged in_

_THE GREAT BLACK STAR! has logged in_

8Symmetry8: I really hate chat rooms.

CoolestDeathScythe267: Then why are you on one?

8Symmetry8: Liz is forcing me to. She said I need to be "more in touch" or whatever.

THE GREAT BLACK STAR!: THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS ALWAYS IN TOUCH!

CoolestDeathScythe267: Yeah, okay.

_GIRAFFES has logged in_

_PrettyPistol has logged in_

_Camellia has logged in_

PrettyPistol: Hey!

Camellia: Hello!

GIRAFFES: HI HI HI HI HI!

CoolestDeathScythe267: See that, Kid, THEY say hello!

THE GREAT BLACK STAR!: Where's Maka, anyway?

CoolestDeathScythe267: I dunno, probably holed up in her room reading some book.

_ScytheMeister42 has logged in_

ScytheMeister42: Me parece que la ofensiva

ScytheMeister42: LO QUE LA

THE GREAT BLACK STAR!: What the- is that French!

PrettyPistol: No you dimwit, its Spanish!

CoolestDeathScythe267: ENGLISH, Maka!

ScytheMeister42: Estoy tratando de

ScytheMeister42: Yo no estoy haciendo esto

PrettyPistol: Does anyone speak Spanish?

8Symmetry8: No.

Camellia: Me either

GIRAFFES: Nope!

THE GREAT BLACK STAR: NOPERZ!

CoolestDeathScythe267: Really, Black Star? And nope… nada. Ha ha, Maka, ha ha.

ScytheMeister42: AYUDA

ScytheMeister42: iiiiiALMA!

CoolestDeathScythe267: OH! That means Soul! One sec…

8Symmetry8: And you wonder why I don't like this stuff, Liz!

PrettyPistol: I don't know WHAT you're talking about, this is hilarious!

Camellia: I guess, a little bit, I feel bad for Maka, though…

ScytheMeister42: Testing, testing…

ScytheMeister42: YES IT WORKS!

ScytheMeister42: Geez that was stupid, 

ScytheMeister42: GO GET YOUR OWN COMPUTER, SOUL!

Camellia: What happened?

ScytheMeister42: My stupid computer was set on Spanish!

8Symmetry8: How exactly did that happen?

ScytheMeister42: If I knew, I wouldn't have been screaming in Spanish the past 5 minutes!

ScytheMeister42: Oh, by the way, thanks Soul!

CoolestDeathScythe267: No problem, Maka.

8Symmetry8: HOLY!

_8Symmetry8 has logged off_

PrettyPistol: *sigh* I'm gonna go check on him…

THE GREAT BLACK STAR: Best chat room ever!

CoolestDeathScythe267: Who's that?

ScytheMeister42: I dunno, I'll check.

Camellia: What's wrong?

CoolestDeathScythe267: The phone just rang; Maka went to pick it up.

_8Symmetry8 has logged in_

8Symmetry8: All better. Don't you feel much better, Liz?

PrettyPistol: Honestly? No. Your stupid painting wasn't even crooked!

8Symmetry8: But now we know! What if we had just ignored the feeling and it WAS crooked! That would have been disastrous!

PrettyPistol: WHAT FEELING!

ScytheMeister42: Back.

CoolestDeathScythe267: Who was it?

ScytheMeister42: My papa.

CoolestDeathScythe267: Do I want to know?

ScytheMeister42: No.

CoolestDeathScythe267: Okay, then.

Camellia: I'd better go start on dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow.

8Symmetry8: Goodbye.

ScytheMeister42: Bye, Tsubaki!

PrettyPistol: Bye!

CoolestDeathScythe267: See ya.

_Camellia has logged off_

PrettyPistol: Where's Patty been this whole time?

8Symmetry8: OH GOD NO, PATTY, DON'T DO THAT!

_8Symmetry8 has logged off_

PrettyPistol: Oh, boy! Better check up on that. Bye!

ScytheMeister42: Bye!

CoolestDeathScythe267: See ya.

_PrettyPistol has logged off_

ScytheMeister42: Hey, isn't it your turn to cook?

CoolestDeahScythe267: I guess. Better get started. Try not to destroy the computer.

_CoolestDeathScythe267 has logged off_

ScytheMeister42: Love you too, Soul.

_CoolestDeathScythe267 has logged on_

CoolestDeathScythe267: What?

ScytheMeister42: Nothing!

_CoolestDeathScythe267 has logged off_

_ScytheMeister42 has logged off_

THE GREAT BLACK STAR!: What'd I miss?

THE GREAT BLACK STAR!: Hello?

THE GREAT BLACK STAR!: Ha, mere mortals must flee from my godliness! HEY DINNER'S READY!

_THE GREAT BLACK STAR! has logged off._

_The chat room is empty._

**A/N- ** Ha ha, randomness! I hoped you liked this! Poor Kid! God knows what Patty did to him! And thanks to my cousin, who edited! And also whose birthday is on Sunday! HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY, BUDDY!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Square cheese is good cheese! BYYYE!


End file.
